


Calls, Cases and Slasher Week

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All Platonic - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: After a call from Cas, you catch up with Sam and discover that he found a case to get Dean out of the bunker.
Relationships: Castiel/Reader, Dean Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Calls, Cases and Slasher Week

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it! 
> 
> I love you all <3

Walking through the bunker became a little bit more of a challenge during the day when new hunters from the other world used their resources. You didn’t mind the additional people having made good friends with almost all of them. It’s just that when you needed a quiet place to take a phone call, you couldn’t just head to the back of the library - now you needed to wedge yourself in one of the bedroom corridors.

Your phone buzzed against your palm as you shimmied across the floor and down the stairs, swerving corners until the voices were muffled behind slabs of concrete. You exhaled and then slid your finger against the phone screen.

Pressing the device against your ear, “Hey, Cas.” You answered into it. Unable to fight the smile on your face when you heard the angels voice on the other end.

“(Y/n).” Castiel said softly. “How are you?”

“I’ve been busy hunting. Sam’s working with the hunters and Dean’s, well, ordering all the fast food delivery into his room.”

The angel laughed when suddenly there was the sound of footsteps crunching on leaves. It sounded like they were coming up from behind-

 _“Is that (Y/n)?”_ Jack’s voice asked excitedly as he seemed to have leaned into the phone. _“I miss you and so does Cas!”_

You chuckled at the young boy and leaned back against the painted walls.

“I miss you both too.” You sighed and then asked what their plans had been for the day.

“Well, we were going through basic human survival, but Jack found some bear tracks so we’re following them.”

Your jaw dropped. “What?”

The angel sensed the fear in your tone and smiled. He knew how protective you were of Jack.

“(Y/n), it’ll be fine.” He reassured.

“Are you sure, Cas?” You asked very quickly. “Because bears aren’t exactly common in that area. What if-“

“I have this under control and Jack promised that he’d be careful – trust me.”

It didn’t fully ease your worry but you had to learn not to be a ‘helicopter parent’ which proved to be more difficult than you thought. There was a small shuffle over the phone that drew your attention back to Castiel’s voice.

“I think Jack’s found something. We’ll see you soon, I promise.”

Bidding them a goodbye, you sighed and let your head fall back against the cool surface.

“Was that Cas?” Sam’s voice called out as he approached. Turning, you found the ‘chief’ holding a folder in his hands and gave him a nod. You pushed yourself off the wall, so you were standing upright.

“He and Jack are tracking a bear apparently, but I think they’ve got a lone werewolf on their hands.” You informed and then tilted your head curiously at what seemed to be a case concealed in the yellow binding. “Is that for me?”

Sam smiled and tapped his fingers over the cover.

“Dean, actually. I think I found something to get him out of the bunker.”

You squinted at his mysterious tune and took the folder from him. As you read through the documents, your whole expression lit up.

“Oh, I’m _definitely_ coming to this. My combat training class can wait a few days.” You chuckled.

Making your way to Dean’s room, Sam knocked twice before turning the handle and letting the pair of you in.

The lights were all out except for the television and the floor was littered with empty snack boxes. Dean was propped up with a pillow beneath his elbows at the foot of his bed. His eyes staring intensely at the screen while his hand folded a pizza into his mouth.

Sam opened his mouth to draw attention to himself when you barrelled past.

“Oh my gosh, it’s Slasher Week!” You cried out. “ _Scooch._ ”

You nudged the man to the side and waited until he had shuffled over enough to let you sit. Once settled on top of the bed with crossed legs, Dean handed you a slice of pizza without tearing his eyes from the movie.

Sam watched you and his brother fan over the night-time showing and chuckled to himself. He should have seen this coming.


End file.
